A New World, A New Chance
by silver-eyedLadyofDarkness
Summary: A young women from our world dies and finds herself in Middle Earth. She joins a company of 13 dwarves, a wizard and a hobbit to try to figure out why she has been brought here. This is my first fanfiction so please read and be nice. Slow ThorinxOC Rated M for torture and mild coarse language.
1. Chapter 1

"Listen boys I don't want any trouble. I'm just passing through," she said carefully to the remaining members of the defeated army surrounding her. "Hear that, she doesn't want any trouble," the leader smirked evilly "well to bad I want …ah compensation for all my generals and soldiers you killed bitch!" The smile dropped from his face. "You spilled their blood now I'll spill yours.

*****Time skip*****

Three weeks…. that's how long she'd been here. She slumped against the grimy wall of the jail cell, her hands manacled above her head. It had been quite a fight for them to get her here. She had killed 15 before the overpowered her and took her to the first of now many torture sessions. It was always the same routine: sleep, torture, and repeat. Sometimes they gave her food. They couldn't have her dying before they had all their fun. She smiled grimly at the thought of how mad they would be if she died right then. The smile quickly disappeared as she slightly shifted and pain flared up all long her back, arms and legs. The last session had been particularly bad. They had used whips covered in glass and knives with a poison that intensified the pain. Some others even got the "pleasure" of avenging their lost friends with their bare hands. She was sure at three of her ribs were broken and the others were all bruised, not to mention the countless bruises, gashes and whip wounds overlapping on her back arms and legs. The heavy iron door to her cell banged open and she flinched at the light and loud sound, curling into an even tighter ball seeing the Leader standing in the doorway. "Unchain her and bring her to the courtyard," he ordered the guards outside her cell. Roughly dragged her to the courtyard and threw her against the wall were she slumped in excruciating pain. All the men in the courtyard stopped their chatter as the Leader addressed them, "The day has finally come when HER purpose has been served. She killed our family, or friends and now we shall have our final revenge" They all started cheering. The Leader turned to her and put a pistol to her temple. "Any last words?" he asked. "I'll see you in hell bastard," she croaked her voice hoarse from screaming. She glared, he smiled and pulled the trigger.

Darkness embraced her and she heard a voice, "It is not yet your time dear one. Your skills will be needed. You have endured much now rest."

She opened her eyes long enough to see a man with a black and a little bit of silver colored, braded beard looking down concernedly at her.

**AN: This is first fanfiction so let me know if you think I should continue this.**


	2. Chapter 2

_*Thoughts*_

_Who was she? Where was she from? And what in Durin's name had happened to her? _All of these thoughts raced through Thorin's mind as he looked down at the injured women who had just appeared in front of the company. "Gloin, Bofur get a fire started. Oin see what you can do for the woman's injury. Fili, Kili take care of the horses," Thorin finished giving orders and walked over to Oin and the woman. "What happened to her?" he asked Oin. "Torture by the looks of it," he replied grimly, "Whips knives and hands." Thorin swore in Khuzdul. "How bad?" just as Oin was about to answer the woman's green eyes flickered open. She blinked the bright light and flinched when she saw the two dwarves standing over her. "Shit! That hurt," she swore. "Relax lass your safe. Lay back so I can treat your injuries," Oin gently pushed her back down to the ground. "I'm so not in Egypt anymore," she murmured. "What is your name," Thorin asked gruffly. "Tamora," she replied "Tamora Dara. Where am I?" "You are two days outside of the shire," said Oin. Tamora stiffened. "What world is this?" she asked carefully. "Middle-Earth," Thorin replied looking confusedly at Oin. "Oh shit!" she swore again her eyes rolling into her head. Then she collapsed again darkness rising up to meet her for the second time in two days.

**AN:Hoped you enjoyed. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_*Thoughts*_

***Khuzdul translated to English***

Gandalf appeared almost right after Tamora fainted again. He walked over to her and muttered a few words healing her. "What do you know of her?" Thorin asked after Gandalf almost completely healed her. "All I know is what the Valar told me. She is of another world, wise beyond her years and has had a hard life. She is also very influential to the success of failure of this quest." Thorin frowned at these words. _How could a woman from another world influence this quest? Can she even fight? She will be a burden!_ Thorin shook his head to clear his thoughts and walked to the others around the now blazing fire.

Tamora woke just after nightfall to the smell of fire and food stewing. She gently sat up and was surprised at the lack of pain that had been constant these last few weeks. _How had she healed so much in the last few hours?_ "Our wizard healed you," a voice answered her unasked question. She looked up into the kind face of a short man. He had a weathered face and a white beard. "I'm Balin. Are you well enough to join us for dinner?" he asked. Tamora silently assessed her body's few aches and pains. "I should be," she replied taking the offered hand and climbing to her feet. She walked towards the fire and sat down next to a friendly looking dwarf (she's smart, she figured if a wizard was real so must be dwarves) with a bow and arrows. All of the company was silent until she said "Well this is awkward. I guess I'll introduce myself first. I'm Tamora Dara," she smirked, stood and gave them a sarcastic half bow. A man dressed all in gray laughed and introduce himself as Gandalf the Gray; the companies wizard. Then everyone else introduced themselves and the questions started.

**AN:As always please review. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
